rctfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rps eagleforChrist
Hi, welcome to RollerCoaster Tycoon! Thanks for your edit to the Car Ride page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 00:17, 24 March 2009 Glad to help. I would like to continue adding pages that are lacking. Here is a question: are we allowed to upload images of the game? I want to add pictures of the ride types. Thanks. Rps eagleforChrist 00:20, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, well done on the COmplete Rides/Objects List :P--Matt 20 1 05:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Responding to the earlier post about screenshots Seeing as Atari (formerly Infogrames, formerly Hasbro Interactive) is pretty much going out of business, they probably wouldn't care to enforce the copyright. Besides, we're just a tiny wiki about outdated games. --Ezporsche 04:42, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Uploading Images ---- I haven't figured out how to make a frame for a picture, but it might work better if you uploaded the picture in the article itself, instead of separately uploading it. It worked for me once, hope it helps. --Ezporsche 19:27, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Wiki Expansion Hello Rps Eagle, Ezporsche and myself are working towards plans on cleaning up the wiki and rebuilding it from the ground with a new layout. I am planning on adding a new logo, favicon, skin, finishing up the first RollerCoaster Tycoon game and its pages, along with creating new templates and uploading images. So, I just wanted to let you know about what we are planning on happening with this wiki and I hope that you are willing to assist us with this major restoration. Thank you for your time and message me if you would like to know where to start helping. --I Ross I 22:49, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Award No worries, you deserve it!!! You've been doing heaps lately, especially with applying the templates.--Matt 20 1 09:02, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ride List Thanks. Yesterday I went to the game store and I saw RCT3 Platinum for $10 so I bought it, played it some, and remembered that nobody had put in the information from the game so I took the liberty to do so myself. I'll also have to finish up everything else about the game that was missing, but that's a problem for another day. Chozo01 00:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Rollback rights Hello, I can't say we have truly met before, but I wanted to inform you that you have been granted Rollback rights on this wiki. I know that you didn't request to have them nor is there a place to request for them. I felt that you have earned the privilege. You have been here since I first arrived, have made a steady stream of edits as well as participating in a few community discussions (I think). What is Rollback? Rollback is a button that automatically reverts all revisions by the last author of a page and is only to be used for obvious vandalism and not disputed edits which deserves an explanation. So, if you see any obvious vandalism to a page, usually from an IP, you can simple click the button and it will revert it. Enjoy, --I Ross I 00:08, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Scenario and Ride Exchange Hey, I thought I'd let you know that the Wikia staff approved my request for unblocking the uploading of scenario and ride files, so now we've got our own file exchange! Take a look if you're not busy with work/finals/etc. --Ezporsche 06:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Your Input Is Needed Your Input Is Needed Josho 06:54, February 23, 2011 (UTC)